The Princess' Secret
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Cass the Homicidal Maniac reposting this!
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, this came to mind when I realized it took only like 3 days for your wife to have a baby XD so anyway here it is, my new fanfic, The Princess' Secret

By the by this will be in Rosalind's POV, okay?

* * *

**_Spring 2_**

I remember waking up that morning yawning, I was incredibly bored, and knew nothing exciting would happen, I just grabbed my outfit from the wardrobe and quickly dressed, fixing my hair and strapping on my falling apart heels, I sighed, I wanted to find a replacement, but that woman was asking too much for them, maybe I could repair them?

I walked out of my room and bumped into my father.

"Gooooood morning, Rosalind!" he greeted me as I smiled.

"Good morning, father." As my brother, Max walked out of his room.

"Good morning my dear sister, father." We both acknowledged him as I made my way to the left side of the flight of stairs, sitting down, it took a while for Cecilia to arrive, but she did, along with a stranger I had never seen before.

"Sorry I'm late." Cecilia announced as we all ordered breakfast, mine being something easy for Cecilia.

I also remember Alicia coming in saying how rich people were such a pain, it made me want to cry.

Then I saw him…his fiery red mane, the bandana, the brown eyes, I felt my heart suddenly burst out of my chest.

He introduced himself as Jack, the new farmer, I just wanted to stare at him, but that would've been rude so I introduced myself as well, Rosalind De Sainte-Coquille.

I also told him to be kind to my family, for they could cause him a headache, such an embarrassing thing for me to say.

Honestly he became one of my closest friends, and let's say I fell in love with him, it was the middle of spring (before the flower festival) when I asked him to conduct a dangerous magic spell, which was a lie, he seemed pretty happy about it, and like that we made love at the entrance of Triste Forest…

* * *

I know THIS SUCKS! Anyway, R&R please? I pretty much made this to explain how Clara got here ah hahahahahaha i know this is going to suck eggs


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter…swag XD

* * *

Summer 7

I opened my eyes to the starry sky outside my window, I hated waking up in the middle of the night. I rose out of bed and to the toilet I went. I hated always having to urinate constantly.

I sighed as I flushed the toilet, walking back into my room. I laid my head on my pillow and drifted back to sleep.

Sunlight flushed itself on my face as I squinted my eyes. I was still exhausted. I changed out of my flowy nightgown into some tighter clothes. I gave a rather disgusted look in the mirror; it looked as though I was gaining weight! Perhaps father's genes made it into my part as I began to tear. Oh what a dumb thing to cry about.

"Good morning, Cecilia." I greeted downstairs as Ceci smiled.

"Good morning, miss." Cecilia looked me in the eye, "Anything special you want for breakfast?"

"Well…" I paused giving a nervous smile, "I was hoping for a bowl of ice cream."

"Ice cream? That seems a little…heavy, miss." I began to tear a bit.

"Oh! Miss! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you…MISS!" Cecilia screamed but it was the last thing I heard as I laid, passed out on the floor.

"WHAAAAAT?!" I heard my father screech as my brother stepped in.

"That's impossible!"

"It's positive though." Natalie? What was she doing here? I opened my eyes to find myself in the clinic. I suddenly remember passing out…but why? Was I that tired?

I looked over at Dorothy who looked at me, blushing. She ran out of the room, informing Natalie I was awake.

"Hello Miss De Sainte-Coquille." Natalie greeted, she turned around.

"I need you two to wait outside." she snapped as I noticed my father and brother standing there.

"No!" Max exclaimed, "Not until we know who did this to her!"

"What?" I asked, oblivious to what Natalie was about to say.

"Well…you passed out Rosalind because…well the baby was squishing a main artery."

"I'm sorry…" I began, "But…what was squishing a main artery?"

"The baby…Rosalind…you're pregnant." My eyes widened…that day…Trieste Forest…oh dear god!

"J…Ja…" I couldn't even say his name. My heart began racing.

"Rosalind…sweet sister. Who did this?" Max shook me slightly.

"I…I…did it…" I began tearing.

"Who. Impregnated. You?" he asked as I closed my eyes allowing tears to flow from my eyes.

"J…J…Ja…" I crashed into my brother's chest sobbing.

"Rosalind. Calm down."

"I…made love with Jack outside of Trieste forest."

"I'll kiiiiiiill that farm boy." I heard my father say through gritted teeth.

"No, father!" I called, "It's my fault as much as it is his."

"But I had plans for you my dear Rosalind!"

"Plans?" I asked.

"Yes, you seeeeeee there's someone who does business with my company, his son is handsome, financially secure, and comes from a good family."

"Father?" I asked, my heart raced, no, please no.

"That's right Rosalind, I've had arrangements for you two to marry." I began to tear.

"I'm sure he'll be a good father to the baby. A much better choice than Jack."

"B-but…I…"

"My choice is final." and with that my father walked out of the room.

* * *

Yeah, not a good way to end a chapter…oh well. R&R I accept constructive criticism! But NOT flames!


End file.
